minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
MBHS Plot
Since this whole thing is very, very complicated, I figured I'd make a plot page for it all. Try and tie up every loose end. 'Characters involved' 'Primary' *April Dawson *Christina Ventura *Ethan Davidson *Hayden Archer *Henrique de Oliveira (if i ever make him lol) *Mackenzie Nash *Paloma Sanchez *Serena Abel *Todd Wilson *(others probs; add if i missed) 'Secondary' *Alexia Dawson *Brian Stephens *Dia Sanchez *Elle Nash *Faith Dawson *Marcus Watson *Rob Dawson *(others probs; add if i missed) How everyone knows everyone *So obviously the Dawsons are all related. *The Sanchez cousins sisters are also related. *Elle is Mackenzie's mom. *Marcus sort of fits into this because of his plot with Dia which will obviously affect Lola. He's dating Dia. *Christina, Ethan and Hayden are all like dating or something. *Lola is dating Todd who is also dating her best friend, Serena. *Christina and Lola work together and hate each other. *Christina has a crush on Henrique and Hayden is like nope. *April has a crush on Ethan probs maybs. *The Nashes and the Dawsons are neighbours, but Mackenzie and April are probs friends. *Mackenzie is friends with everyone. *Brian Stephens is the biological father of two of the people in this mess. *Oh, also, April's having a baby with another dude not involved in this. History All of the primary characters go to MBHS together and they're all gonna be in their senior year this coming school year. April fell pregnant at a party last year, and she's gonna have a baby pretty soon. Lola is dating Todd, but secretly, behind his back, Lola's best friend Serena is dating Todd as well, because why not just add in an affair for good measure. Christina, Ethan and Hayden are all friends and band geeks, and Christina and Hayden have made out a few times. Christina also has a crush on Henrique, a Brazillian exchange student, which Hayden does not approve of. Mackenzie has grown up in the town, and befriended everyone, but never really had a serious friend, but she lives next to April. (My headcanon is that April and her were close growing up, then April started mixing with the wrong kids, she got knocked up, her friends ditched her and she started trying to make better friends, including Mackenzie.) April also befriended/might have a slight crush on Ethan, and she's slowly working on befriending the other MBHS Losers. The history actually begins way back in 1997 though, when Alexia Dawson hooked up with her boyfriend Brian, who was like nope I'm outta here when she told him she was pregnant. He later hooked up with some Mexican chick who he also managed to knock up and he was like 'nope fuck this shit i'm out' and he left town. If u can do some basic deduction skills, you might be able to work out where this is going. Future plans *So obvs April is gonna have her baby pretty soon. *Alexia runs into Brian Stephens and he asks about his daughter and she's like pls go away, but then later when she's telling her husband who she ran into, April like says she wants to meet her biological father. *So her mom reluctantly organises that for her and April does that and while she's talking to him she finds out he left bc he knocked up two chicks in two months like her mom and this Mexican chick named Carla Sanchez so April's like no please dear god don't let this be true. *She probs talks to someone (maybe Mackenzie bc Mackenzie knows everyone) and asks her if she knows what Lola's mom's name is and she's like "Um Carla I think" *Also I had plans for Henrique and Christina to do the flirty flirt. *I'm not writing other ppl's plans bc they can do that. *But yeah.